


hear no lies

by Freecure



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, there's a mild mention of blood and injury but nothing severe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: Sora asks a question and Riku answers.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 124





	hear no lies

**Author's Note:**

> i never know what to put here but i feel like if i leave this blank it means i don't care. i care, i just don't know what to say ever in my life.

Riku has trouble talking about his feelings.

He’s told this point-blank, to his face, blunt and without hesitation. He keeps things to himself. He holds things in, suffocates them until they’re nothing but bones whittled down to ash. His feelings are kept secret from those around him, tucked inside his private diary never to be shared or shown to anyone.

But I’m following my heart, he insists desperately. He holds up this last line of defense and presents it, proud and triumphant over the inevitable. He’s following his heart. He’s changing. He’s _smiling_. There’s not a weight that drags him under ocean waters, salt and sea filling his lungs. He displays his new life direction as if that will absolve him and take away the truth so he won’t have to face it.

Okay, is said back to him. Then talk more to your loved ones. Be vulnerable. Open up.

Riku shakily looks down at the evidence in his hands. Vulnerability is something that he’s saved for when his only company is darkness. Opening up is meant for the four walls, the ceiling and floor. Talking to his loved ones is only for Sora, for Kairi, and no one else.

Even then, he keeps some things private. Even at those times, when honesty seeps so easily out of others, Riku carves and sculpts his words until the bite is removed from them, until they fit perfectly into the image he presents on the outside. He doesn’t deviate from the norm or what he’s expected to be.

But now...a challenge. If he’s following his heart, it’s only right to let his heart speak. To open his mouth and talk freely, to give a voice to words and whispers hidden in the crevasses of his heart.

Riku goes home and dives deep into oceans and awakens to white feathers. He wades through lakes of honey and climbs up mountains of clouds. He searches with iridescent companions at his side, bouncing and happily trilling over just how beautiful, unpredictable, and free dreams are.

Riku keeps searching. He walks through meadows of midnight blue blossoms. He feels a quick wind of warmth and contentment. He navigates over landscapes that shift and change with the hour to find the one person he can trust with this.

He finds him in a valley with rolling hills and rivers, bracketed in by kind mountains that don’t suffocate or protect. They’re simply allowed to grow and the truth that there are many paths that lead outward beyond large bluffs of rock is a comfort. Within the valley is a small cottage. Sitting on a tree stump outside that cottage is Sora, surrounded by spirits that are dancing and bounding to the notes playing from Sora’s flute.

Sora doesn’t know how to play the flute. The only instrument that Sora has given any large amount of attention to is his voice. But this is a dream, and Sora can do the impossible here. They can do the impossible in reality, so his dreams are quiet, wishful things. Mundane and simplistic with an edge of tragedy that Riku thinks about and carefully places within a pocket of his heart for later.

Riku approaches and Sora blinks, looking up while notes twirl around his person. He ends his song and the spirits dance and celebrate. The chord resolves and Riku sighs in relief. Sora stands, flute in hand, and heads toward Riku.

“Goodnight,” he greets, that smile of his effective in making Riku’s heart flutter.

“Goodnight,” Riku says. He grows nervous. He has one thing to tell Sora and another to ask of him. Two sentences. He can do it.

Sora takes a step backward and gestures to the valley. “Not my best work, but I’m feeling calm tonight. The cottage is nice, right? I bet it’d be nice to live in a cottage.”

Riku nods because he’s sure it would be. “Sora…there’s something I need to tell you.”

Sora grows serious and Riku hates that. He hates that Riku’s tone instills this need for preparation, this anticipation for the worst. A jolt races up Sora’s spine and he’s alert. He can’t afford not to be. Something monumental must be happening, some event to stop or undo, some wrong that must be righted, some role for the heroes to play.

But it’s nothing as serious as that. It’s something small and trivial but, in retrospect, big and imposing. It is, in theory, such a microscopic thing, but the consequences are large, larger than he’d ever thought they’d be.

Nevertheless, Sora reaches out and takes Riku’s hand, still holding onto that silver flute of his. “Let’s go to the cottage,” he says, and his lips quirk up into a smile that speaks of finality. “I think it’d be nice to live in one.”

Sora opens the door to his tiny dream of an abode and it looks like something out of a fairytale. There’s a set of stairs immediately to the left of the doorway. There’s a bookcase filled with giant tomes against the far back wall. There’s a collection of seashells on a side table by the bookcase. There’s what looks to be a fancy coat hanging on the back of one of the chairs. There are treasure chests and trunks that Riku feels inclined to open, but doesn’t. There’s a worn deck of cards on one of the treasure chests.

There’s an old wooden table with a vase of wildflowers sitting in the middle.There are odds and ends, old wooden toys meant for boys from another world, old keys scattered about on the table and floor that Riku doesn’t understand. There are cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and hidden throughout, little pieces of mischief that will never get cleaned. There’s glitter and dust. There’s a golden scarab beetle figurine on the mantle of the hearth. There’s a fire going, warming the cozy place.

Riku steps inside and heads to the table. He sits in the chair without the fancy coat on it. He places his hands on the table and reaches out and takes one of the old, rusted keys. He turns it over in his hands, feels the corrosiveness, and imagines what it looked like before.

Sora sits opposite of him in the chair with the fancy coat on the back and looks around in wonder. He smiles as he takes in his own creation. “Huh,” he mutters.

“It’s nice,” Riku tells him, placing the key back on the table. “Memories?”

“Mementos I wish I had,” Sora answers, smiling sheepishly. He places his elbows on the table and gives Riku his undivided attention. “So, what’s going on?”

Riku once more picks up the key, but then sets it down again. He doesn’t like the way it feels in his hands but his hands itch to play with something as he gets his thoughts together. They’d left the cottage door open and a few spirits let curiosity get the best of them and wander inside. Meow Wow heads to the hearth and rests on the rug in front of the fire. Komory bat flies to the ceiling and makes her home on one of the wooden rafters above them.

“I, uh,” Riku tries, and clears his throat. “I don’t talk about my feelings enough.”

Sora nods as if this information is nothing new. “You don’t.”

Riku flinches. He likes to imagine it went unnoticed. “I’m...going to try and talk about my feelings more.”

“Okay.”

“And… I think I need your help for that.”

Sora tilts his head then beams at the prospect of helping Riku. “What do you need me to do?”

Riku licks his lips and peaks through his silver bangs at Sora, who looks relieved that what Riku wanted to share was related to his failings in interpersonal communication and not a world-ending cataclysm. Riku gazes into sky-blue eyes and says, “Can you ask me how I’m feeling sometimes? Just...in the beginning. To get into the hang of it.”

Sora cradles his chin in his hands. He stares back at Riku, considering his words. Wisdom is etched into the crease of Sora’s smile. Sora has come to be ambivalent. He’s carefree and innocent, but his scars are numerous and his power is tremendous. “I’ll only ask if you promise to answer honestly.”

Riku sits back in his chair. He hadn’t been expecting that. But that’s the point of this entire thing, isn’t it? To be honest, to be vulnerable, to follow his heart and share it with his loved ones. To unpack each secret and trust it to someone he loves. To not guard himself. To let his smiles reach his heart. To let his feelings affect his disposition.

“I promise,” he says, and he looks into Sora’s eyes while he says the words to show his dedication.

Sora takes this sliver of trust tied with a feeling and pockets it. He smiles at Riku with eyes that have seen catastrophes and miracles. “Then I’ll ask.”

The first one comes on a spring day on the islands. It’s a weekend and, naturally, the three of them end up on the play island. Kairi kicks up seafoam with her feet and Sora dances in the sand. Riku stares out at the sea and then reigns himself back home again. He makes his own footprints in the sand. He walks his own path. Kairi splashes him with sea water and he smiles, reaching over to pinch her shoulder.

“Riku!” She says, all bark and with a little bite. She splashes him again and Riku laughs. It’s like they’re kids again.

Sora twirls towards them and splashes them both. Riku doesn’t care; he’s already wet. But Kairi sends up small waves of water at Sora and he accepts her delivery, signing his name on the dotted line and being happy to be wet in the spring heat.

They sit on the sand and look out, each of them no doubt thinking different things. Riku sits in the middle. Kairi sits to his right, her legs crossed at the ankles as she leans back on her hands. Sora is sprawled out on his left, his arms crossed behind his head.

“Riku,” he says, a laugh catching on his words as the surf touches his toes. “How do you feel?”

Kairi looks over at him, no doubt perplexed but wanting to hear the answer anyway.

Riku takes stock of his feelings, of how he feels both inside and out. He soothes his hands into the sand. He scoops it up and feels each grain leave his flimsy hold. He looks up at the sunset.

“Warm,” he answers with a smile.

Sora nods and closes his eyes.

The second time comes during a visit to Twilight Town. Sora talks to Roxas. Riku doesn’t. Sora surrounds himself with friends that he’s made and talks about adventures he’s been on. Riku doesn’t. Sora buys them all ice cream which leads to a routine that they’re all aware of, but Riku isn’t.

Riku’s never eaten ice cream on the clocktower. He’s never looked out over the town and into the distance to see how far those hills go, how high those mountains climb, how small everyone is in comparison to a single world. He’s never talked about nonsense while chatting with friends as they sit in an extremely dangerous area as kids their age are want to do.

Sora gives him a bar of sea-salt ice cream, takes his hand, and leads them all to the clocktower.

There’s just enough room for everyone: Isa, Lea, Roxas, Xion, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Naminé, Kairi, Sora and himself. They sit. They talk. They eat ice cream. The sun hangs in the spot it always does. It doesn’t creep along the sky. It doesn’t move. Time passes but the sky stays the same. Grounded, yet free.

Riku eats his ice cream until it’s gone. He’s left with a stick that tells him he’s lost and the lingering taste of sea-salt on his tongue. The sky still hasn’t changed. Naminé asks him a question. He answers. Lea calls out something from the far end of the line and Riku yells back a reply. Kairi starts laughing. Hayner says something and Olette shoves him. Everyone laughs.

Riku laughs, too.

“How do you feel?” Sora asks him while they’re all walking back to Market Street.

Riku fiddles with the ice cream stick in his hand. He looks around the surrounding area like it will give him an answer. He stops himself. He needs to be honest. He checks in with himself, thinks about the past two hours and everything that's happened.

“Included,” Riku deduces. There’s more with that, he thinks. The uncertainty of his place within the group. The hesitance that comes with forming new friendships. The bittersweet taste of sea-salt that won’t leave him.

Sora stares at him for a very long time before he looks forward again.

_“How do you feel?!”_ Sora shouts over the chaos of a winter storm. The freezing winds cut Riku’s skin. Shards of ice scrape against his neck and elbows. He is frozen both inside and out. He uses his keyblade to keep himself steady, plunged into the snow and dirt as his breaths come short and unsteady.

There is nothing to this world but Heartless, Nobodies, and a raging tempest that’s caught them both off guard. Despite the lack of civilization and society, this world still has a heart. It’s growing gently and slowly. The world will come into itself with time, but wielders need to wait and watch and protect nonetheless.

Riku rips Braveheart out of the snow and cuts down a Heartless that comes near. The snow crunches under his boots. The wind whisks his hair. The sky is grey and unkind. The world sings of sorrow.

He can’t see Sora through the storm, but Riku knows he’s there. Sora is strong and immovable and Riku believes in him, in his capabilities and in his heart. Sora is there, through the blinding winds and the unceasing snow. Sora is there amidst it all, asking Riku how he _feels_ as if this is the time for that.

Riku swings Braveheart down onto a Dusk and braces himself with it. He catches his breath and then yells, “I feel _pissed!”_

Sora’s answer is laughter.

“It’s freezing, I’m frustrated, there’s _nothing_ here, and I can’t feel my legs!” Riku continues, the words piercing through the cold to hopefully reach his best friend’s ears.

They do, because Sora laughs like it’s springtime and the trees are ready with their first bloom. Sora laughs and it’s summer, free of responsibilities and schoolwork. Sora laughs and there’s autumn, the leaves having landed into perfect piles to jump in.

Sora laughs and it is every season _but_ winter.

“I feel the same way!” Sora shouts back, and Riku catches a glimpse of brown hair among the twisting cold.

Riku smiles despite the circumstances, because in sharing his feelings, he realizes that he’s not alone in many of them.

There’s a gala being held in Disney Castle that is extravagant in every sense of the world. It’s the anniversary of the castle being built, which means that Sora, an integral part of protecting the Cornerstone of Light and stopping any time shenanigans that occured, is a guest of honor.

Every guardian of light is invited. They all show up dressed to the nines in suits and dresses. It’s a rare thing for them to dance and have fun instead of risking it all to save the universe. Roxas looks uncomfortable during the entirety of the affair in his grey suit. Xion looks much happier in their black one. Riku takes a glance at Lea in his bright red tuxedo and then quickly looks away from that loud and gaudy disaster. Naminé wears a tea-length periwinkle blue dress that fits her nicely.

Terra and Ven arrive wearing dark brown and light tan suits respectively. Aqua shows off in a stunning dark blue mermaid style gown with sequins down the length of it. Kairi hurries toward them to exchange greetings in a light purple ball gown of her own.

Riku feels underdressed in his simple black suit with a teal bow tie. There's so many people at this gala, all dancing and conversing and having a great time. Sora is nowhere to be found. Since he’s a guest of honor, Riku suspects that he, along with Donald and Goofy, are being paraded around to talk with important nobles in the kingdom. Riku stands near the refreshment table and takes slow sips of his punch. He’s hoping that no one notices him and after an hour, he can search around for Kairi and Sora and make excuses for them to leave.

He finishes his cup of punch and pours himself another one. A few times he’s approached by people he doesn’t know and asked questions that he gives curt answers to. Naminé stops by and strikes up a conversation with him, but then Xion drags her out onto the ballroom floor. Roxas gives him a wide berth. Lea seems to be on a mission to talk to everyone in attendance at _least_ once _._ Kairi keeps getting interrupted in her attempts to check in on him, people asking her to dance or complimenting her attire.

Riku pulls out his phone and checks the time. He gets distracted clearing old messages he’d previously checked but forgot to respond to. He doesn’t notice Sora sneaking up behind him until he tickles at Riku’s sides and makes him jump in surprise. If he hadn’t been a trained keyblade master, he would’ve spilled his punch all over his suit.

“Hey!” Sora says, coming to stand beside him. He’s wearing a white suit with a red tie that catches the light just right. He rocks on his feet as he takes in the dancing guests and the ballroom music that floats through the air. He looks at Riku with a smile. “Having fun?”

“Yeah, so much,” Riku deadpans sarcastically, handing Sora a cookie from the refreshment table which he immediately takes and devours. “The time of my life.”

“Have you actually gone out there and tried?”

Riku sighs and shifts on his feet. “You know I’m not really about big social gatherings. And I’m not much of a dancer.”

Sora turns to look at him with cookie crumbs on his face. His eyes narrow and he moves very slowly as he faces Riku fully. “Riku… You know what has to happen, right?”

Riku sighs _again_ because he does know. “Sora, please. Think about this.”

“I _am_ thinking about it,” Sora tells him, reaching over and taking Riku’s cup to finish off the punch inside. “I’m thinking so hard and I’ve already come to a conclusion.”

“Reevaluate,” Riku pleads, closing his eyes.

“I’ve reevaluated.”

“Reexamine.”

“That’s a different word with the same meaning!”

Riku runs his hands down his face. It’s too late. Sora’s already planned out what he’s going to do and Riku knows _exactly_ what that is, so he offers his hand to Sora and looks at him with a mix of resignation and exasperation. “Take me away,” Riku even goes so far as to say, and Sora beams as he takes Riku’s hand and leads him out onto the dance floor.

“Up the tempo!” Sora calls to the quintet situated to the right of the King and Queen’s throne. They look to King Mickey for permission and Mickey just laughs. He takes the Queen’s hand and leads her down to the dance floor.

 _Why_ does a cat with a trumpet and a goose with a pair of cymbals come out of seemingly nowhere to join the ensemble? _Why_ does the entire gala ignite with a newfound excitement? Riku doesn’t know, but he knows that Sora gets away with it because he’s the guest of honor and he’s risked his life too many times to be reprimanded.

The music picks up into something catchy and snazzy and Sora takes both of his hands. He looks so excited to lead Riku in a dance that is awkward and clumsy and awful. Sora moves around without a care. He spins Riku around and holds him in his arms and dips him down low despite their height difference. He makes Riku break out into a sweat with how much they move.

Over the loud music and the bustling of dancing bodies, Sora cups Riku’s face and asks, “How do you feel?”

The answer comes quickly. “Embarrassed!”

“What else?” Sora asks, and his smile is brighter than the chandeliers overhead.

Riku blinks and stops moving all together. He stares down at Sora who is waiting patiently for that answer. Riku tries to discern the swirl of emotions in his stomach all while getting lost in Sora’s eyes.

“I’m…” he begins hesitantly. “I’m having...fun.”

Sora stands up on his tip toes and kisses him.

The rain falls quietly on a world that sees so much excitement and adventure. It’s a warm summer rain. There’s no chill to it, no bite that takes away it’s beauty. It’s relieving, enjoyable amongst the sand and murky shores. Riku stares up at the dark grey storm clouds as the rain falls gently upon his face. He looks above because he shouldn’t look anywhere else. He focuses on the raindrops falling in a rhythm all their own. He doesn’t focus on the pain in his side and the blood that he feels being washed away.

Sora is to his left, head bowed as he assesses damage with bloodied fingertips. He’s quiet, too, much like the rain. Riku can feel his fingers working at his skin, brushing away water, pulling at the tattered fabric of Riku’s shirt.

Riku blinks between raindrops. He doesn’t feel any pain; the magic sees to that. He feels the curving vines of Curaga, the petals fall upon the wound and the bleeding stops. The skin stitches itself back together. Everything is back to how it was before, but there’s a small mark that’s left as a reminder. A pitfall of relying on magic and not being skilled enough to not get hurt in the first place.

Sora appears in his vision, his pirate hat still secure upon his head. The rain has washed away the soot and grime that usually scuffs up his face, and crystal blue eyes look down at him with such definition and serenity that Riku’s breath catches. Sora’s fingers move to touch Riku’s cheek, blunt nails scratching against pale skin.

“How do you feel?” Sora whispers with the rain’s song.

Riku blinks slowly.

“... Alive.”

Riku’s watering his plants in his backyard with water spells when he hears Sora calling his name down the way. Riku doesn’t move immediately, making sure the last of his hydrangea bushes recieves a healthy supply of water.

_“Riku!”_

He wipes his hands on his jeans, clearing them of water. His fingers always tingle after he uses water spells. He’s not sure why.

“Riku!”

Sora’s at his fence now. He looks frazzled, as one would be after running an undetermined distance yelling their boyfriend’s name all the way. “Riku, I have something to tell you!”

Riku stares at him. “You could’ve called.”

“It’s _important!”_

“I have my phone on me,” Riku says, reaching into his pocket to present it to Sora. “See?”

“I--!” Sora is climbing over his fence now. Riku watches this display and does nothing about it. He’s aware this could be taken as annoyance, but it’s really just understanding. A calm attitude in the face of Sora’s eccentric personality and his loud and boisterous way of going about things. Riku’s not mad; in fact he loves this about Sora. How he views his own emotions, how he acts on them, how he hides some of them unless the two of them are alone, and Sora places little pieces of his feelings in Riku’s hands for him to pocket later.

Sora almost falls on his face but Riku stops that from happening with a zero gravity spell. Now his beloved is floating, spinning around in the air so that he faces Riku.

“Riku!”

“Sora.”

“I have something to tell you!”

“I heard,” Riku says, and releases the spell slowly so that Sora lands on his feet. “What is it?”

Sora runs up to Riku and places his hands over Riku’s mouth. He looks about as if they’re being watched, but they’re not. Sora shushes him when Riku makes a sound as if there are people eavesdropping, but there aren’t. “It’s a secret,” Sora informs him, brows furrowed. “An _important_ secret.”

“Mhmph.”

“Exactly. Let’s change locations.”

Sora ushers him inside and Riku rolls with it. They step through the door frame and Sora closes the screen door behind them. He continues with his general distrust of the location, but after a quick assessment of their surroundings (which is Riku’s secure and uncompromised home), Sora deduces that all is well. “Okay, so the secret.”

Riku puts his hands in his pockets. “The secret.”

“Okay,” Sora says again, and he looks a little nervous now. He moves closer to Riku as if that would cure him of his hesitance. Riku reaches out to take Sora’s hands and does his best to do exactly that. “I ran over here as soon as I figured it out.”

Riku gives his hands a squeeze. “Alright.”

“Yeah, and so…”

“Mhmm.”

Sora gasp-laughs. It looks as if he’s blushing but Riku’s not sure if that’s the case or if it’s from the sweat and exertion of him running all the way to Riku’s house. Either way, Sora pulls himself together, locks eyes with Riku and says, “Riku, I… I love you.”

Riku freezes. He feels like he’s going to faint, but he doesn’t. Does he? No, he’s still standing, miraculously. He’s not breathing, though, so he probably is going to faint. He’s running on one single inhale and his body refuses to continue the process that gives him life. A million--literally a _million_ \--thoughts race through Riku’s head. He can’t catch them all but he _feels_ their weight and significance.

Sora loves him. Sora, his boyfriend of seven months, loves him. That’s the secret. Not anything concerning the woods and how Sora swears he saw a dead body last weekend, or anything about the Mark of Mastery exam coming up, or anything about anything else. Sora loves him and he rushed over to Riku’s place as soon as he figured it out.

Riku stumbles and Sora drops his hands and wraps his arms around Riku’s waist to hold him steady.

“Whoa, you okay?” Sora asks shakily. Now that Riku’s a bit more sure on his feet, Sora holds him more comfortably. He presses his forehead against Riku’s chest and listens to that rapid heartbeat of his. “You don’t have to answer or anything, y’know. I kinda sprang this on you.”

Riku opens his mouth and a sound comes out. He’s not sure what kind but _something_ slips out between his lips.

Sora hums. “This is another little thing for you to keep.”

Riku blinks and tilts his head to look down at the brown spiky mess that is Sora’s hair. It’s another piece of emotion and trust that Sora slips into a pocket of Riku’s heart. But it is by no means small or insignificant. It is magnificent and awe inspiring.

Sora exhales hot breath over Riku’s shirt. He lifts his head and looks into Riku’s eyes unafraid. “How do you feel?”

“Surprised,” Riku replies, the word falling from his lips easily, without restraint or forethought. “I feel… I feel a lot of things. So many things.”

That’s not enough to say. It’s not a definitive answer. It’s not something that can spur a conversation or satisfy a bout of curiosity. It is vague and it is telling in its ambiguity. It’s intangible and underwhelming and Riku hates himself for not being better, for not having an answer to that question when Sora has asked him time and time again and he’s always replied because it’s part of their promise.

But Sora squeezes him and kisses his collarbone. “That’s good!”

“It is…?”

“You don’t always have to give me a feeling,” Sora tells him. “Our promise was that you’d answer _honestly_ , not that you’d answer with a clear emotion every time.”

Riku doesn’t say anything.

Sora settles in Riku’s arms as he’s done many times before. He closes his eyes and leans against Riku’s chest. He inhales and exhales. He smiles. “It’s okay to not know sometimes.”

Riku thinks on that. He thinks of the times when he couldn’t put a word to an emotion. He’d get so frustrated with how complicated emotions could be. They’d combine into something strange or tear themselves apart just to be different. They’d come and go. They’d stay and fester. They’d reveal their names with time or live and die without saying a word.

So many emotions come to mind when Riku thinks of Sora. So many more come with the realization that Sora loves him. They are numerous but they are there, and the one that he gives Sora is surprise. But he wants to be sure of himself. He wants to think and evaluate and examine and ponder and sleep. He wants to rest with this new information that his childhood friend is in love with him and place it in his heart. He wants to see what happens and what realizations come from it.

Riku feels like he already knows, but he wants to be sure. Sora deserves the truth of Riku’s feelings. He wants to be honest, concise, and sure in how his heart flutters and his stomach twists. Sora is giving him time and Riku will take it. When Sora asks again, Riku will be ready.

“Sora.”

“Hm?”

“How do you feel?”

Sora laughs under his breath. He kisses Riku’s neck and whispers against it with soft lips. “Warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/AspectedMalefic)


End file.
